


Back in Black

by Sesshomaru_gal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesshomaru_gal/pseuds/Sesshomaru_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam try to find their way back from the mayhem caused by discovering the first blade on a hunt. One of them will be changed so drastically that it takes all they have to hold themselves together. Will they be able to overcome everything to stick together through it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after seeing the finale, this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so I went ahead and posted it.  
> Also, I messed with the timeline a bit. John and Bobby are still alive. Dean does turn demonic and the first blade is involved but not the way it occurred in the show. I’m not going to explain it here because I don’t want to spoil the plot here. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from Back in Black by AC/DC.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H8PC1_3fjvs

Sam doesn't know how they got here. He’s not even bothering to fight the tears that are cascading down his face. He’s standing in the doorway to Dean’s room in the bunker just staring at his lifeless form. He doesn't know where to go from here. Should he try calling dad and Bobby again? They haven’t been heard from in months aside from the occasional text with coordinates from John. Should he try contacting Castiel? The angel has been busy trying to repair the mess he left in heaven and doesn't answer very often because of it. Sam has never felt so alone before. He usually has Dean’s obnoxious shenanigans to fill the quiet. He’s always been able to look to Dean for guidance but now that Dean’s gone, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't understand how the hunt went so wrong so fast. They were dealing with a witch; that much was obvious with what was happening in the town. What they weren't expecting was for it to be a really old, very powerful witch obsessed with black magic of the worst kind. They were finally able to kill her, but not before Dean was lost in the crossfire. How were they supposed to know that the story of Cain and Able was true? How were they supposed to know that the mark of Cain was a real thing to be worried about? And what’s more, how did the witch manage to get a hold of the first blade? Sam can still picture the final scene and he doesn't think he’ll be able to ever get it out of his head. One minute Dean was charging for her and interrupting some spell she was in the middle of casting, the next he had the first blade shoved deep into his stomach. Sam rushed over to him as he began to bleed out. He held Dean, begging him to hold on. Dean looked him in the eyes and with his final breath said, “I’m proud of us.” Sam didn't have much time to grieve before the witch was coming for him. He removed the blade from his brother’s lifeless body and decapitated the old hag. Once he got his brother’s body in the back of the impala and stashed the blade into the trunk he salted the witch’s body and burnt the whole building to the ground. He put the blade back into a box that he had seen the witch pull it out of so that he could research a way to destroy it later. Sam sighs and makes his way out to the library, thumb hovering over the call button to his father. He clicks send and listens to the rings. As expected it goes to voice-mail.

“Dad? It’s Sam. I need you to call me back as soon as you get this. There’s been…an accident…and I don’t know, I just…something’s happened to Dean and I really need you here. Please call back, bye.”

He sits down on the couch with his head in his hands and sobs harder than he can remember ever doing.

 

* * *

 

 

Pain and darkness are the first things he registers. He thinks he hears faint speaking, but it’s fuzzy and indistinct. After a while it fades completely and he’s left in the quiet. He feels like his body has been torched and electrocuted at the same time with no relief of death. He doesn’t know how long he lies like that before he is able to start making small movements. It starts with his fingers and a few other muscle twitches. He frowns slightly before blinking open his eyes. He lies still trying to remember…well just remember anything. He tries to sit up but is enveloped in excruciating pain and has to fall back onto what he now realizes is his bed. How did he get back to the bunker? He thinks back and tries remembering what happened. He remembers he and Sam were on a hunt. He remembers a witch being involved and tracking her down to a warehouse. He remembers running towards her and then…nothing. He vaguely remembers pain and Sam’s face leaning over his with tears falling but he doesn’t know what happened. He slowly turns his head to try to get a look around his room and is thankful that it only causes minor discomfort. The pain recedes slowly and is replaced with a feeling he’s never known before. He just feels…different. He can’t explain it but something is definitely off. He doesn’t know how much longer he lies on the bed before the pain finally recedes enough for him to sit back up. He moves to the edge of his bed and leans slightly forward as he is hit with mild vertigo and nausea. He takes a deep breath and sits up wondering where Sam is. He gets up and walks across his room as he feels a great pressure across his chest and in his head. He makes it most of the way to the door before he halts abruptly, catching his reflection in the full length mirror on the wall. He slowly approaches the mirror and just stares. He can’t believe what he’s seeing. Surely he’s dreaming, right? He reaches up and starts rubbing his hands across his face. He then pinches his arm and feels a slight sting. He feels dread starting to pool in his stomach as he looks into the black depths where his green eyes used to be. He’s still standing there when he hears footsteps approaching his door and turns to face an upset and shocked Sam.

 

* * *

 

  

Sam stops in the doorway and just stares. He doesn’t know what to say as he stares at his brother’s now black eyes. Part of him wants to run to him and hug the life back out of him, but the other part wants to get rid of this abomination. There’s no way that is his brother. Is there?

“Dean?”

Dean swallows and takes a step forward but stops when Sam takes a step back.

“Sammy? What the hell happened?”

Sam hesitates a moment. If this is Dean then he should remember what happened, shouldn’t he? Then again, the reason for his forgetting might be related to whatever brought him back. It’s been hours since they left the warehouse. Could the witch have done something before her death that would bring Dean back? Sam didn’t have time to try to figure out her spell before she had the first blade buried deep in his brother. But looking at those black orbs Sam knows that what has come back is not his brother. Only demons have eyes like that and he has a sudden flashback to that Stephen King movie he saw once when he was young. ‘Sometimes dead is better.’ An involuntary shudder runs through his body at that thought and he realizes that his brother is still waiting for an answer. He takes another step back before finding his voice.

“What do you remember?”

Dean watches as he takes another step back and thinks back to what little he remembered when he first woke up.

“Honestly not much. I remember tracking that witch to a warehouse and charging her. I remember hurting pretty bad though I don’t know what happened to cause it. I remember you looking upset and then nothing until I woke up in here a few minutes ago.”

Sam nods his head as he continues to give his brother a calculating look. He knows there is a very good chance that a demon could’ve possessed Dean before they got back to the bunker. He has to try to get Dean over a devil’s trap so he can figure out his next step. If he tries an exorcism without the demon being over a devil’s trap it’ll just lash out at him. As of right now he knows the thing thinks he believes it’s just his brother with something gone wrong. He slowly backs away from the door and makes his way down the hall to one of the spare rooms he had set up as a demon interrogation. He never told Dean that he did anything with this room and he grins slightly as he hears his ‘brother’ follow him to the middle of the room. The room is bare except for an area rug on the floor and a couple of armchairs. Once ‘Dean’ is standing over the rug Sam darts back towards the door. ‘Dean’ gets a confused look before stepping forward and talking.

“Sam? What the hell are you…?”

He stops talking as he is abruptly halted. He frowns and looks down at the rug he is standing on. He kneels down and is able to pull away part of the corner to see a devil’s trap. He stands back up and glares at Sam.

“What the hell, Sam?!”

Sam crosses his arms over his chest.

“This is the only way for me to find out who the hell you are and when you possessed my brother!”

“Damn it Sam! I am your brother!”

“The hell you are! You’re nothing but some low level demon! When did you possess Dean’s body?!”

Dean’s retort dies on his lips once he takes in his brother’s words.

“Body?”

Sam snorts and levels the man with a ‘duh’ glare.

“Yeah, body. Dean’s dead. That witch killed him and you jumped into his body for some kind of screwed up game that I don’t even want to know about. I just want to know how you did it with his anti-possession tattoo.”

“Sam, I’m telling you, I’m not some demon! I’m me! I’m Dean! You have to believe me, I have no idea what the hell is going on any more than you do!”

Instead of replying Sam starts reciting the exorcism he has known by heart for years.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…”

Dean lets out a groan and puts his hands over his ears.

“Damn it, Sam! It’s me!”

“Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion…”

Dean’s knees buckle as his body is filled with excruciating stabbing pains all through his limbs. He lets out a loud scream as he hunches over. He starts whimpering before he speaks again.

“Sammy, please…don’t do this!”

“Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio…”

Dean closes his eyes as tears start falling. He lets out another scream as he feels like his body is trying to implode.

“Sammy, please stop!”

“Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!”

Dean lets out a blood curdling scream as the spell is finished and he is a writhing, sobbing mess on the floor. He can’t remember ever feeling pain like this. It’s worse than what he remembers from waking up. This time is like everything he felt before while also being dipped in acid and chopped into a million pieces at the same time while remaining conscious. He’s having full body convulsions without the brain’s involvement that is normal with seizures. He vomits up what little may have been in his stomach and just lies there unmoving. Any little movement he makes only causes shooting pains to run through his body. He continues to sob as Sam stands there with a confused frown on his face. He can’t understand why it didn’t work. The black cloud of smoke he was expecting didn't occur. He was not expecting this writhing mess that is before him. It’s not like the demon would’ve had time to put a brand somewhere on Dean’s body to prevent it from exiting the body. He stands there looking at his ‘brother’ writhing in pain on the floor. Sam squats down and just watches the demon for an hour before finally giving in the urge to pray to Castiel. The angel shows up with a flutter of wings but before Sam is able to say anything he steps closer to the demon sobbing into the rug on the floor. He can see the black eyes but is confused because he can still sense Dean’s soul. A soul that has always shown brighter than any other, and while it is definitely tainted with darkness now he has no doubt that this is still Dean. He kneels down and looks the being in the eyes.

“Dean?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't end here, I promise. I've been trying to finish one of my other fics and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Once I finish my other fic I will be able to dedicate all of my time to this one. I appreciate any feedback you leave and thanks for your patience!


End file.
